


Half A Week.

by FicsFromHand



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicsFromHand/pseuds/FicsFromHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love bff!wade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Return

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here so sorry if the format is a mess. Thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated.

* * *

* * *

You rubbed your mittened hands over the cup of hot chocolate you just purchased, completely unaccustomed to the biting New York air. It was late at night, surroundings almost completely pitch dark if it weren't for the light pollution tinting the city. There was the occasional car passing by or the odd man lurking in the hidden corner of an abandoned apartment complex, making you walk faster. Everything was almost completely silent except for the droning thud of your boots on concrete, yet you had a feeling you were being followed. You climbed up the metal stairs that led to your lofts building in a hurry, trying to sip at the sweet concoction and hissing quietly when your tongue was scalded. You fumbled with your keys before entering the small apartment, shutting the door behind you with your foot in the process of turning the light on. 

"Hi bestie, you shouldn't be walking all alone late at night, there are sickos out there ya know?"  
A familiar voice boomed in the awfully quiet room, heavy suitcase landing on the floor, causing you to flinch back violently in surprise and freight.  
"Wade, what the fuck?!" You seethed, the burning liquid now running down your clothed hands. As a result of your reflexes, hot chocolate and its cup were splattered on the wood of your flooring.  
"Ah shit, that must be boiling," he muttered apologetically as he ran to your kitchen for a wet cloth.  
"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off working or something?" You questioned as he returned with a damp towel, rubbing away at the now tacky beverage on your red skin.  
"You're joking right?" He laughed, dead panning once he saw your serious expression.  
"You're not joking-" He mumbled, putting a hand behind his head.  
"It's movie night, the first night of my grand return, remember? We watch a bunch of chick flicks and eat a bunch of shit and then go to bed, sometimes we get a little drunk and make out but-"  
"Oh my god Wade. I'm so sorry, I totally fucking blanked. I could've sworn it was next month, " you spastically explained, running through your memories, to be fair this plan was made months ago the last time you saw him.  
"C'mon Y/N, I get a couple days off and I come to see my amazing BFF and you basically forget my entire existence, what's with that!" He dryly replied, feigning hurt.  
"How'd you even get in my ho-"  
"Enough questions Y/N, I got half a week to do whatever I want and I came here to watch Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock fall in love, with my favorite friend, while we stuff our faces, and If you think that I'm gonna let your shitty memory get in the way of that you best lay down sweetie because your gonna be riding the Wade Train till the ass crack of dawn, in a platonic and possibly non-platonic way," he rambled, hands on hips for emphasis  
"You followed me here and broke my window didn't you?"  
"Yes, but for the sake of your safety" he replied in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"Put the movie in before I change my mind," you glared, unzipping your boots as he clapped excitedly.

* * *

* * *

  You roamed the kitchen for food, a box of twinkies, Doritos, beer, and heated up frozen burritos already piled high on the counter, you picked up an old box of chocolates and made your way back. Your red and black suited companion had situated himself on your sofa, stretched out fully as he watch the beginning credits roll. You placed the food on the coffee table, going to the lazy boy recliner to take a seat before hearing a whine of protest, turning your head you saw Wade make grabby hands at you. A smile creeped onto your lips but you managed to bite it away as you laid yourself in front of him, in a comfortable spooning position. Your small body was completely engulfed by the larger one behind you, your legs ending at the middle of his shins, head resting on his chest comfortably, you turned slightly to look up at him. His eyes traced over your face for a moment before a single gloved finger tapped the tip of your nose, adding a sound affect that made your face scrunch into a giggle.  
"I guess winter isn't being very nice to you, is it?" He asked, observing the red flush on your face from the bitter weather.  
"I don't think I'll be getting used to it any time soon," you yawned, letting him pluck the beanie from your head, hand soothing to fix your cap hair.  
"Thanks for coming out here with me, I know you're far away from home and that I'm not here all the time but when I am here, all I wanna do is stay at home together," he mumbled softly as he unwraps the thick scarf covering your neck.  
"-And I like eating all your food," he mutters as he reaches to grab a handful of chips and a Twinkie.  
You look up at him for a moment, nodding up at him to acknowledge his words before turning back around.  
"Home is wherever the both of us are Wade," you murmur softly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment of peace, unaware as you drifted into a light sleep. You felt his strong arms carry you to your room, laying you in bed and making sure to layer you in blankets to keep you warm.  
"Home is wherever _you_ are," he mumbles fondly, observing your serene features, leaning down so his masked lips ghosted over your own. You held your breath, lips going lax at his motions, his breath now hitting your cheek as he presses a tender kiss to it. He mutters something you can't quite catch before slipping into bed by your side, tangling his limbs with yours as he rests his head on your chest, falling asleep with you. 


	2. One Too Many.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade being Wade; which can mean him being not so nice to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two as promised! I'm in PT time so sorry if the time zones affect the time you get to read this. Truly hope you guys enjoy and I would love to hear what you think (:

 

* * *

  
You wake up to the sound of the living room door slamming shut, Wades obnoxiously giddy voice telling you to wake up was echoing throughout the small apartment. You manage to climb out of bed, seeing as you fell asleep in last nights clothes, and slip into a comfortable flannel and slippers. You sleepily trudge to the kitchen where he's sat, an empty chair by his side where a smaller, separate, platter of take out is placed. You go to the living room first, picking up last nights mess to store away again, feeling eyes burning holes into you as you kneel to tidy up.  
"Morning views are always the best views," Wade sighs dreamily, watching your bare legs prance towards him, arms full of food. You roll your eyes, placing the junk on the table as you begin to put it away in the cupboard. After a mouthful, you hear him swallow,  
"Who's Delaney?" He questions, a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hands as he reads the sticky note inside of it.  
"Just a co-worker and friend," you yawn, taking the box out of his hands and taking a seat.  
"He invited me to an art gallery today, he made portraits of me," you smile happily, situating yourself to eat as you face him.  
"Like Titanic?" He asks, mask shifting further above his lips as he raises his brow, making you shake your head.  
"No, they aren't nude portraits," you laugh as he fakes disappointment.  
"You should come with me later tonight, to get out?" You ask hopefully, awaiting an excuse of his to not be in the public eye.  
"Sure," he answers hesitantly,  
"-But only for the paintings of boobies"  
" _Wade_ ," you groan, shoving him.  
\---  
"Ugh! What is taking you so long? It's getting late and I don't wanna miss the Gilmore Girls marathon!" He complains, pacing the apartment in normal clothes that are hiding his suit underneath.  
"Sorry," he can hear you mumble from a distance as your padding feet draw closer to him.  
You're wearing a grey skater dress with black nylons underneath, climbing into a pair of leather boots and pulling on a thick coat, beanie and scarf. He muffles a cackle as he looks you up and down in your layer of warmth.  
"You look like a kindergartner, it's so cute," he coos, running towards you to pinch your cheeks, causing you to smack his hand away. You throw a glare in his direction, realizing you have to tilt your neck a little to make eye contact, which only eggs his teasing on as he spins you out the door and follows you.  
He complains about having to walk there as you blow the warm air of your breath into your bare hands, rubbing them together to prevent the brisk night air from chilling them. Wade watches in amusement before pulling off one of his gloves and giving it to you. You thank him in relief as you place both of your small hands into one of his large gloves, relieved as you finally arrive to the hidden art store on the corner of the street.  
\---  
You smile as you sip on the fifth glass of champagne, now in much less layers of clothing in the heated building. You roam around with Wade by your side, ignoring the reactions his masked face draws. You swallow the urge to burst into laughter at some of his comments.  
" _That's not even art. That looks like someone shoved tubes of paint in their ass, then sat down and had it squirt all over a canvas,_ " he whispers, causing you to chew on your lip as a loud laugh threatens to escape from the back of your throat. You may have had one too many of those complimentary drinks.  
" _Here's the real art,_ " he mumbles, stopping by a nude portrait of a muscled man, not noticing you leave his side. You walk towards Delaney to greet him as he hands you roses.  
"There's the star of the show!" He exclaims, hugging you tightly as a blush creeps onto your face.  
"The pieces you're featured in are selling like crazy! They can't get enough of you, though I can't blame them, you're gorgeous," he flirts shamelessly, causing you to shake your head.  
"You're just very talented, Delaney" you return his compliment in a slur, raising your glass to give him a cheers.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime for dinner to celeb-" he's asking, cutting off as strong arm slings across your waist, protectively gripping you.  
"You must be Dylan," Wades voice asks assertively as you look up in confusion.  
"Delaney, _and you are?_ " The other man corrects sternly.  
"Wade, _the boyfriend_ ," he firmly shakes the other mans.  
You stare up at him sharply, scrunching your face in confusion.  
" _Boyfriend?_ No you're-"  
"Looks like you've had _one too many, sweetie,_ time to get you home," Wade states, sickly sweet, attempting to pull you away before returning.  
He forcefully opens the mans palm, placing a wad of money in it,  
"I want _all_ her portraits," he requests, a bitter edge to his voice. Delaney opens his mouth to protest but by the time he can say anything, Wade has swept you away.

\---

He's hastily redressing you in the lobby of the gallery while your inebriated head swirls in confusion. Before you can ask any questions he's pulling you back out in the freezing streets, immediately throwing the bouquet of flowers in the trash.  
You walk silently with him, holding on slightly to his arm for balance as your knees wobble in your state. You stop at a cross walk, thinking as the red hand flickers, suddenly irritated with Wade's immature behavior.  
"Why'd you do that?" You question softly, he's looking down at you before looking up again, grabbing your hand to walk you across the street.  
"He seemed like a creep," he shrugs, only fueling your annoyance.  
" _Wade!_ He was going to ask me out on a date!," you whine in frustration, sobering up the longer you walked.  
"Why would you even want to go on a date with him? He seems like a boring, old, ass clown ," He snorts as he helps you up the stairs to your loft, you swat at him.  
"Why do _you_ care who I date?" You mutter as you search for the key in your pockets, finding it and struggling to put it in the lock.  
" _I don't_ ," he retorts, helping you open the door before closing it shut.  
"You know what Wade? It's not fucking fair! You go around the fucking world, fucking and dating all the women you want and I'm here waiting for you like a _dumbass_ and the moment one man shows interest in me _for the past 7 fucking months I've been here all alone, you tell him to fuck off, what the fuck is your problem?!_ " You rant in a fury.  
"No one _forced_ you to come! _You_ _were the one who volunteered to tag along like a lost fucking puppy!_ I thought I'd be doing you a favor since all you did was _bitch_ and _moan_ about living with your shitty parents! _You're such a pain in the fucking ass sometimes!_ " He responds in annoyance, immediately regretting his words as your eyes brim with tears. You never cried unless it was something that really irked you, but your inhibitions were shaken and you were vulnerable in front of him. He knew he had touched where it really hurt.  
" _Fuck you!_ " You growled, turning on the heel of your foot to run to your room, returning to hurl a pillow at him.  
"You're sleeping on the couch, asshole," you mutter, awaiting a rude side comment that never came.

* * *

You wake up with a small migraine and swollen eyes, quietly making your way to the kitchen to grab aspirin. Wades body is curled up on the recliner, too long to fit if he's fully stretched out. You sigh softly, watching him for a minute, before heading back to your room. You take the pain killer, running a hot bath in hopes of soothing your tense nerves. Maybe he was right. You shouldn't have followed him over here, the city was too big and cold and you didn't like being alone in the house. You thought it'd be a dream come true, running away with your best friend, but right now, the bed back at home seemed more welcoming then the reason you came here in the first place.   
You sunk deep into the bubbly water, bringing your knees to your chest as you laid your head against them, closing your eyes as a salty tear trailed down your cheek. You bit the tender skin of it to stop the sob that's in the back of your throat from escaping.  
A knock on the door interrupts your thoughts.   
"What?" You mutter, nothing but stinging grief lacing the word.  
"Can I come in?"The voice is timid and far from what you're used to from him. You don't reply. " _Please?"_ he's asks pleadingly.   
"Okay," you mumble, not ready for another screaming match.  
His unmasked face peaks in before the rest of his body appears, clad in nothing but a cotton towel. You sniffle a little, scooting back into the tub as you make room for him. He steps in, facing you as your bloodshot eyes look anywhere but him. He grabs your arms, pulling you so your back is pressed to his scarred chest, head resting below his chin, making you feel smaller than ever.  
" _I'm sorry_ -" he whispers softly.  
" _I was being an idiot and I didn't mean any of it_ ".  
Your lips quiver,  
" _It's okay,_ " you whisper defeatedly, shaking your head.  
" _I like having you here_ ," he replies, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. For the first time, Wade let the silence engulf both of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this whole fic is posted (There are only about 3 more chapters left) I'm planning a very very extensive smut fic simply because there is not enough DeadpoolxReader let alone smutty DeadpoolxReader. Tell me what you think of that in the comments. Thank you all so much for reading x.
> 
> **Chapter 3 will be posted as soon as this fic hits a 100 kudos!


	3. Kinda In Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a lot of feelings and they're all just spilling out man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three of four! Fluffy smut ahead. Comment and kudos, I love hearing your thoughts! (:

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It was the second to last day before Wade would be leaving again. Things were quiet between you two, it was odd and unnerving as you were only accustomed to his overly boisterous personality. You place a dusty vinyl on the gifted record player he bought you while cleaning up the loft and let the old school music flood the room.  
" _Help me clean up!_ " You yell over the upbeat rhythm, throwing a rag at his surprised face before disappearing into the room. You begin to sift through old letters, pictures, and belongings, organizing them into a box neatly. His footsteps follow shortly into the room, side leaning against the frame of the door.  
"I remember _that_ -" He smiles, gesturing to the picture of you and him at a bar. Your lips were pressed to Wade's unscarred cheek while his arm slung around your shoulder, drunk out of your senses when Weasel took the picture.  
"-It was before I looked like a spit roasted gremlin ," he chuckles, causing you to shove him.  
"Stop saying such mean things about yourself! It's not good to be self deprecating," you frown.  
"You would be too if you went from looking like a hot mama to, well, like Betty Whites clitoris," Wade mutters, stretching his hand out.  
"-Let me keep the picture, it's my favorite one of you and me!" he pleads as you hold it away from him.  
"Would you still love me even if I looked like Betty Whites clit?" you giggle, running out of the room with the picture. The music changes into a classical instrumental as Wade grabs you gently by the waist, plucking the picture out of your hand and placing it one the coffee table.  
" _It depends,_ " he replies, taking your small hands in his, pulling you into an off beat dance.  
"On what?" You question as he spins you, your sun dress twirling with you. You break away to do a little dance of your own which only causes him to laugh at your jerky moves.  
"Well...If you love _this_ Ugly Betty, _then I'd love you,_ " he responds, pointing to his unmasked face.  
You laugh, dancing clumsily his way.  
" _Of course I love you, I loved you back then and I still love you now. The scars haven't stopped you from being Wade Wilson, and Wade Wilson was, and still is, my best friend,_ " you smile up at him, a laugh still on your lips. You continue to dance away with closed eyes, before abruptly being pulled in by strong arms. Your breath hitches in your throat at the sudden closeness. Before you have time to respond Wade's lips are locked with yours. It's slow and tentative at first, but grows into a more hungry exchange. Your brain is moving slower than your lips as you process what's happening. You pull away for air. Its silent for a brief second, until you jump onto him, causing him to fall down with a dull _thump_. Your lips move against his before Wade's switching positions with you so you're laying on the wooden floor. He looks at your flushed expression before he starts rambling.  
" _Why do you have to go and say things like that? It makes my heart fall out of my ass, Y/N, really. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm waiting for you to find someone out there that actually deserves you, but I don't think anybody does, not even me.You're what I think about, at the end of everyday, not just in the masturbation way, but in the 'I want to come home and watch you read and cook and dance around in nothing but socks and underwear' way. I forget that someone's waiting here for me, just as much as I'm waiting to come home to them. That's you, by the way, so I guess that means I'm kinda in love with you. Sorry if that was cheesy, I watched the rest of those chick flicks,_ " he finishes with a deep breath and a sheepish look.  
Your eyes search his own for a moment, going silent, which causes panic to mare them.  
" _Kiss me you idiot,_ " you mumble before he's crashing onto you again, needy at first but then slowing down.  
He's pulling down on the zipper of your dress slowly, kissing every inch of flesh that's being exposed to him, making you shudder.  
"In my head I always pictured this happening _hard, fast, and kinky,_ " he confesses as he gently pulls your bra off.  
"Then why are you going so slow?" you question, breathless.  
"Because I have all night to do that. Right now I'm not going to fuck you, _I'm going to make love to you,_ " he mumbles, kissing down your smooth neck.  
"That's _so_ cheesy, did you get that from the chick flicks _too?_ " you snort, amused at his out of character words.  
" _You know it,_ " he responds, trailing down your stomach before pulling your panties off.  
A shiver runs through you at the exposure, clenching your legs shut before he's softly pulling them open again. You pull him back up for a kiss, helping him out of the sweats he wore.  
" _This okay?_ " Wade asks, watching your eyes close shut with a nod of approval as the tip of his arousal prods at you. You wince at the stretch he's giving you, you're full to the brim with the length and girth he has. You to let out a shaky breath, muscles fluttering wildly over the intrusion. Wades forehead is pressed against yours, huffing warm air as he looks down to were you're both intwined.  
" _M-Move,_ " you manage to stutter out, legs wrapping around his strong hips. He's pulling away, the hot pulse of his length is dragging against all the right places, eliciting a whimper before he's sinking back into tight wet heat. Your abdominals are flexing against his scarred torso, erect nipples brushing over his chest as you're body's press as close as possible. Wade's eyes are clenched shut as he repeats the action, finding a steady rhythm. Your moans and gasps flood the apartment, causing his hips to knock foreword harder. You attempt a kiss, stopping to let out an especially loud whine as he reaches down to rub at you.  
" _God I should've told you that a long time ago,_ " he groans, straining to keep up the rhythm he's set.  
His thrusts become sloppy and out of pace as the fire in the pit of your stomach goes into a frenzy. You cry out his name as he drives into you with enough force to push you over the edge. Your thighs quiver as you release around him, whimpering as he snaps back and forth into you; chasing after his own euphoria before spilling into you. Wade's rolling off of you, spent as he pulls you into a spooning position. Your pulse returns to normal as you catch your breathe, resting against him on the floor.  
" _What took you so long, you dumb ass?_ " you question, staring up into his hazy eyes.  
"Don't worry, we'll catch up. Give it a minute. _Or second._ " he mumbles, giving you a kiss before pulling you on top of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not one to write fluffy smut so I tried very hard to make this less raunchy then I'm used to and more sweet and endearing. Will be updated depending on your guys' demand. Smut fic is coming along very nicely (:


	4. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a cheesy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize this isn't the common portrayal of Wade but honestly my heart was yearning for fluff and I couldn't find it so I wrote it + he is a multidimensional character and not just an obnoxious talkative murderer

* * *

* * *

The next morning is bittersweet. You know Wade will be leaving in a short couple of hours, though this isn't the first time he's left, this felt like the most difficult. You weren't going to ask him to stay, as much as you wanted to beg, you knew this was his way of living. No, you weren't going to cry, because it'd be selfish, yet the lump in your throat was still there. "What are you thinking about, honey eyes?" You hear his voice ask before arms are wrapping around you, pulling you away from the kitchen counter as warm lips press just below your ear. "Nothing, just sore," you laugh off his question, avoiding his eyes, knowing they'll break the façade you're putting up." _I can tell_ ," Wade laughs as you waddle away to the table, placing two platters of pancakes in the center. "One short stack for the short stack and one packed stack for the packed stack," he comments thoughtfully, causing a sad smile to pull at the edge of your lips. You're moving to sit in your usual chair but Wade is pulling you onto his lap, causing your feet to dangle above the floor." _See_ ," he whispers, kissing your temple, which makes your lips pull in to stop the deep frown from coming forward. Your eyes are watering now and you're almost wishing he didn't confess his feelings because then you wouldn't have to watch him leave like this. "You know, yesterday, I learned a lot about you, Y/N," he comments as he cuts his food, you lay your head on his chest, closing your eyes to listen. " _Not just that you like it when I slap your-_ " " _Wade!_ " You snort, nudging his side." _Kidding_. Not really. But that's not the point-" he shakes his head, offering you a bite of food. "It made me think about this place-" he gestures to the loft. " _I don't plan on coming back,_ " You sharply look up to him, swallowing thickly. You're chewing on your lip because your voice is far to weak to respond , yet you have the urge to scream at him. "You see, I keep you far away , here, because I don't want any psychopath to try and kill you because of me," he explains, your heart is pounding in your ears, you feel nauseous. "But that's just not right, _is it?_ Because this wouldn't be a home for me, _far from it_ , actually. This is just a place where I keep all my shit," he pauses to take a bite of food which has you leaping off of him. You're red with anger now, ready to put your own two cents in, before you can open your mouth to speak, he's cutting you off."-And forgive me for saying it, really, but, I don't wanna be _here_ -" he whispers lowly."I want to be wherever _you_ are," he's saying, you open your mouth to yell at him for scaring the shit out of you, but his lips are swallowing your words. "-Because that's where home is," He breathes against you, you're quiet for a moment before you punch his arm." _You fucking asshole, you gave me a god damn heart attack,_ " you mutter before pulling him in for another kiss."Let me make it up to you," he mumbles between your lips, shifting to place something in your hand. You pull away, observing the keys that he's given you. "I want you to come with me. _Will you?_ These are all the keys to the safe houses I have on location. I'll make sure no one-" you cut him off as you leap onto him. " _Yes!_ Yes,I want to come with you,Wade!" You yell excitedly as he balances his steps. " _Good._ Because I can _definitely_ get used to this everyday," he mutters as he backs you onto the table, kissing you ardently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the fic! Sorry for taking so long to post but school has been killing me. Truly hope you guys enjoyed this and the smut fic is in progress, but very very long so I'm open to writing little preferences in the mean time. Feel free to give me Merc scenarios. Thank you all for reading X.


End file.
